Egyptian Sorrows
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: One-Shot! Priest Seto is now Phoraoh but that doesn't make him happy for he still has Egyptian Sorrows from the loss of his love Kisarra. Can he cheer up over the loss or will he grieve forever? Find out by Reading and Reviewing! Priest SetoxKisarra.


**A/N:Hey everyone, I had this idea pop into my head after I finished "Earth's Doom" and thought I better type this idea because Priest Seto and Kisarra are one of my favorite couples! But don't worry this is only a One-Shot. I will start the story "Life Of Pregnancy" tonight. So enjoy this story and please review! P.S: this story will be in Priest Seto's POV**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Egyptian Sorrows

She couldn't be gone, my blue-eyed long white hair girl was gone. Kisarra was the only person that caught my eye. She was the only person I loved and would ever love. "My king it is time for joy, Zorc is gone and shall celebrate!" said Isis. But I couldn't celebrate, not after the loss of Kisarra. Things won't be the same, even Atem are previous pharaoh has also passed on as well as Mahad our mulenium ring wielder was now gone.

I step off the throne and go to the stable where my horse awaits me. Once I arrive my horse snorts as he sees my presence. I calm him down a little then get on it's back having us glop all the way to the Nile River. We stop at the edge as I get off and let my horse rest. I take off my robe and helmet then get into the river felling its cool temperature as I walk under the falls trying to wash away my sorrows but I knew the river couldn't do that.

I sat in the river watching the clouds pass. "Kisarra." I whisper as though I would expect her to answer but I knew she couldn't because now she had become the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Having the memory of her turning into the beast while facing other spirit wielders was painful but on the day I lost her was the day I made my hatred strong at my father who wielded the mulenium eye. He had killed her! If he hadn't killed her she would have been my queen but that was only a dream that won't ever become a reality. I probably was never meant to be happy.

All of a sudden my mullenium rod starts to glow scaring my horse and having him flee back to the palace, I start to get out of the river but something caught my eye.

I stopped and turned around to see a white petaled flower floating down the river. I picked it up and start to stare at the flower as though it were not of this world but got out of the river carrying it delicately and then pick up my robe and helmet then start walking back to the palace along with the white flower.

As I arrived at the palace I see my horse was being lead back to the stable. I then went to a stone tablet that was now Kisarra's grave and then place the white flower down saying "Rest in Peace Kisarra." Mana walked up "What are you doing Seto?" she asks then I said "I'm just saying goodbye to an old friend. "Me too!" she says again then walked to the stables to get her horse "I'm going to see my teacher but I'll be back." she says but just as she was about to leave she said "You know, It's not goodbye forever, one day you'll see that friend again someday and when that day does happen they will be glad to see you." Mana then rode off on her horse having her words flood into my mind but those words seemed familiar. "It's not goodbye forever." Atem's voice rang in my head and that brought back a memory that I will never forget. It was the day Pharaoh Atem was visiting his father's tomb who was also my uncle.

_Why are you not sad or crying my pharaoh? I ask him. He got up off the ground after placing a flower down on the tomb. "Because I Know this isn't goodbye forever, I will see my father again someday and when I do him and I will spend eternity together along with the previous pharaohs and my "friends." I stare at him for a moment then realize what he was talking about.I see. I said then leave him alone with the tomb._

I smile at thought as I came back to reality. "This isn't goodbye Kisarra forever but I realize that now I shall have no more sorrows, I shall be with you forever with no more "Egyptian Sorrows."

**A/N:What did you think, was it good? Please review!**


End file.
